1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to cutting element, or insert, retention or clamping arrangements. More specifically, the invention pertains to apparatus for locating and clamping each of a plurality of metal cutting inserts in a slotting cutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For machining slots ov various widths in workpieces, prior art cutters are known having a disk-like body with disposable cutting inserts protruding radially from the disc periphery. For efficient machining, such inserts must be solidly and accurately supported. This requirement has heretofore led to use of relatively bulky insert wedging elements, or inserts of relatively complex shape, along with a minimum cutter body width capable of supporting the prior art insert mounting arrangements. This minimum cutter body width, in turn, defines the minimum width slot capable of being formed by such rotating slotting cutters. For slots narrower than such minimum, integral high speed steel saw blades or cutters utilizing brazed cutting tips had to be used.
Examples of pertinent prior art cutters of the type described are shown in U.S. pat. Nos. 867,275-Hunter, 1,618,782-Rottler, 1,700,333-Pond, 3,590,893-Burkiewicz, and 3,887,975-Sorice et al.
The Hunter, Rottler, and Burkiewicz disclosures teach insert clamping via flexible portions of the cutter body. Such flexibility is allegedly obtained by providing additional saw cuts or slit-like apertures in the body positioned between cutting blade pockets.
The Pond and Sorice et al. patents set forth arrangements utilizing camming members which bear against appropriately shaped portions of the cutting inserts to achieve clamping. In such arrangements, the cutting forces exerted on the insert are transmitted directly onto the cam surfaces, which can lead to damaging cam wear. This condition also necessitates a greater body thickness surrounding the camming member. An additional disadvantage of such an approach arises from the necessity of fashioning inserts with the requisite complicated surfaces which must cooperate with the camming member.
In my above-identified prior application, relatively narrow cut-off and grooving inserts are retained in a narrow insert support blade in a novel manner. By further investigation of the approach disclosed in the prior application, I have discovered a novel approach to insert retention in a rotating slotting cutter having a body width which may be as narrow as the support blades used with cut-off inserts in single point, non-rotating cut-off and grooving tools.